


The White Feather Doesn't Mean Surrender, In Fact It Is The Opposite

by betteroffbad



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betteroffbad/pseuds/betteroffbad
Summary: how can just making up a story be so hard? you have high hopes but can they ever be realized?(spoiler: probably not)





	The White Feather Doesn't Mean Surrender, In Fact It Is The Opposite

you don't mind a big nose on a man  
or a woman for that matter  
you think it's attractive  
the bigger the better as far as you're concerned  
the bigger the proboscis the better the dickloscis  
besides  
you have always loved poetry  
though it never seems to love you back

you have decided to seduce cyrano de bergerac  
the one in the play  
not the real guy  
you don't know anything about the real guy  
real people in that time period were usually jerks  
and probably smelled at least a little musty  
at best a little rained on  
and left to dry overnight

besides it is much easier to get to a fictional world  
than it is to get to the real past  
to get to the real past requires breaking the laws of physics  
or at least tricking them into thinking they have done something clever  
while to get to a fictional world  
you need only open a book

you have entered the world of cyrano de bergerac  
to attempt to seduce cyrano de bergerac  
you are the orange girl in the play  
selling oranges and other delicacies  
you are round like an orange and pithy  
like an orange you open your bright sweet mouth  
to say something zesty 

but fictional worlds are not like actual time  
if you went back to the past perhaps you could change it  
but this is a book and not even the original  
which had end rhyme on all the lines which you're honestly not a fan of  
this is brian hooker's famous blank verse translation

which you left at your mom's house anyway  
and don't feel like looking up right now

in the moonlight everything looks so important  
that was a song lyric by Counting Crows  
but that doesn't mean it isn't true  
you walk out underneath the artificial light  
of an artificial moon  
where the huge gears that turn the scenery are visible  
inside the theater set of a theater the scene is playing out exactly as written  
he will never fall in love with you  
he will say the 157 insults to his own nose and then kill a man  
and then the theater will become a pastry shop where you have no speaking role 

why have you come here?  
all moonlight is derivative  
that's what makes it moonlight  
under the leaves and vines from act III  
you try to imagine what would have happened  
if you were a good enough writer to make it happen  
before the stagehands shoo you away  
there are bells in the orchestra pit  
there are bells in your arteries  
this bell is a heart that wishes it could be of use  
let me toll for you it says let me ache in alexandrines  
you keep telling it and telling it  
you already have one


End file.
